Noise
by RosalieChloee
Summary: Him, Him, Him. My whole heart, the one person I wake up to thinking about smiling, the on that is there for me. The one that actually believes my life matters. I want him to be mine forever, but in his eyes, I'm just another friend he helps get through hard times.


_Him, Him, Him_. He was always on my mind, wherever I was. He would always pop up.

Kind of pathetic, isn't it? He was my everything and I was just a friend in his eyes. My mother always told me that I should 'Focus on your school work' and 'Nevermind boys'. If only that was my mentality as I walked into my cousin's baby shower. Mom didn't like the idea of them having a kid at their age, but it was indeed happening, so we just had to go along with and be happy.

I greeted my cousins with the same bullshit happiness I always played around my family, not that I didn't love them and all but they were all just too concerned with my life to have a regular conversation with them. I walked away from them slowly as they started talking to my mom, not paying, I continued to pray that my ex wouldn't show up, getting away from him was the number one thing on my mind. Royce King, Junior going on Senior, track star, athletic as can be, general all round nice guy, but always a cheater.

Caught him red-handed kissing Lauren Mallory, he kept apologizing and all, but I was done with his shit and this baby shower was kind of a fresh start for me, just praying for him not to show up. "Rosalie ! Go out front and help our guest inside". I heard my mother call out. "Coming!", I wasn't actually sure who were the guest because I had no idea who my cousins socialize with so, it was time to play miss nice and happy.

I walked out front and recognized a familiar face. Bella Swan, one of my semi close friends, we met this year, only one class but still, I loved her as a sister. I approached her and gave her a warm smile and hugged her tight. " I didn't think I'd be seeing you here Rose", she said, " Neither did I". Her and I walked forward to the house as the others came out the car. " Is this your mom's shower?" I chuckled a little at that, "No, actually my cousins." I lead her into the back of the house, as I walk back to the front, I see Irina, Bella's younger sister, younger in the sense she was still older than me but just younger than Bell. Then He came out of the car, shocked on who I was greeted with, I ran back inside the house and started making videos of me explaining what was currently giving me high anxiety.

"Guys, I'm really freaking out here" I say as I walk towards the bathroom and back to the kitchen " You wouldn't believe who just showed up." As his name is about to spill out of my mouth, I'm met face to face with him. " Hi, um do you know where a trash can is?", is what he greeted me with. Still realizing the close call that was about to happen, I answer nervously. "Uh no, I actually don't, sorry." We stare at each other that seems for about hours, but actually are only seconds. " How are you, I'm Emmett", he said kindly reaching out his hand. " Rosalie" I say quietly, taking his hand slowly. " Where do you go to school?", he asked softly with the sweetest voice. " Forks High" I said avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

He was Emmett McCarty. Emmett was a really nice guy, I didn't know him well only that he was kind of close with Royce but we never all hung out together before. He was dating Irina, is what I heard but they broke up so I was confused on why he came with them. We walked outside awkwardly talking quietly, He walked out to the patio and sat next to Irina and Bella, and their friend, I didn't recognize. I walked back inside to sit in my corner in the dining area where they had all the desserts, After about 5 minutes of sitting there I was still freaking out because he was quite close with Royce.

"Hey guys, I'm screaming I just had the most awkward conversation with Emmett, this is horrible." I then walked outside to see how the shower was going and I almost died of laughter. I walked out and the look of 'kill me please' was written all over Emmett's face. After a while, they came inside, Bella, Emmett, and Irina, with their friend. They came into the room that I was sitting in so I moved away to be more alone. After about 10 minutes of me sitting by myself, hearing them laughing and talking, Emmett walked up to me. " Hey why don't you come sit with us?" I looked up at him completely dumbfounded by his question, "Me? I'm too awkward" I said with the straightest face. Rosalie with a mix of random strangers doesn't mix well. "

You aren't too awkward come sit with us." I gave up on protesting and was grabbing my phone and charger as he sat down again. Apparently, I was taking a long time so he bent over and looked at me sternly " We are waiting." He was bent over Irina's lap and they were both staring at me. I sat in the room with them, not really talking but every once in a while, he would ask me questions, just to make me feel welcomed and not completely an outcast, I thought it was nice that he was going out his way to make me feel comfortable.

Sitting there which felt like hours but only minutes, Emmett and Irina break out into a fight. "Irina stop touching me literally stop, I'm not playing" he protested, "Stop being a baby" Irina retorted back to him, He then was seriously mad. Irina and him started, what I suppose was play fighting but she was laughing the whole time, but he was more annoyed with the situation than happy. While she was still laughing and joking about it. He was so mad, he left the room and she followed and they both started arguing again. People said that they were off and on but I never knew.

I remember one day walking into school and walking behind them and Irina was complaining about her look. _" I don't look okay Emmett, I feel horrible and look awful", she complained to him, by the look on his face, you could tell he thought she was the most beautiful girl in the entire school. " You look beautiful Rina !" He yelled at the top of his lungs, Irina then started blushing and told him to quiet down because people started looking, I mean I myself was wondering why he was screaming._

Realizing that they were not together gave me some kind of peace oddly. At the end he and I got a picture together and He added me on snapchat. "I'll see you around school then Rosalie?" He asked with a mellow look on his face. " You will" I laughed quietly. Irina had a kind of annoyed look as he and I talked while they were leaving but I tried my best to ignore it. When they left, he was the center of my mind, how sweet he was and how kind he was stuck with me the most, but was he always like that?


End file.
